


Why Can't It Be Water Under The Bridge?

by Anonymous_Cupcake



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Blanca's just sad and horny, I did it annie are you proud?, Ibe doesn't want to put up with his shit, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake
Summary: "Hey." Blanca tries to smile, but tiredness has already set in and he desperately wants to go back to bed. The next few days are going to be rough, especially now that he's learned his new target is Ibe's pupil. The kid has potential but he's inexperienced, something Blanca can take advantage of. He's also made one of the worst mistakes a hitman can make: falling for your target. It'll serve as a good warning for him, that it will only bring him pain.He knows Ibe sure as hell won't agree with that. But he doesn't want to think about that right now.
Relationships: Blanca/Ibe Shunichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Why Can't It Be Water Under The Bridge?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 5 in the morning with minimal editing but here yall go

Blanca wakes up the moment he can't feel a presence nexts to him. He doesn't make any movement, opting to listen to the quiet shuffling of his partner as he tries to find his belongings among the mess. It was a one night stand, it's understandable if he doesn't want to be around for the morning after. But Blanca wants to see how beautiful he'd look when the sun shines on him.

He opens one eye to see Ibe furiously buttoning his shirt. His pants are on, unfortunately, but he's managed to find his bag and looks ready to leave. There might not be another chance if he leaves again. Blanca gets up, purposely stepping on the creaky floorboard to let him know he's awake.

Ibe freezes and stops midway. He glances at the bed, letting his hands drop to the side and leaving the top piece of his shirt unbuttoned. He doesn't say anything, but he inches slightly closer to his bag.

"Hey." Blanca tries to smile, but tiredness has already set in and he desperately wants to go back to bed. The next few days are going to be rough, especially now that he's learned his new target is Ibe's pupil. The kid has potential but he's inexperienced, something Blanca can take advantage of. He's also made one of the worst mistakes a hitman can make: falling for your target. It'll serve as a good warning for him, that it will only bring him pain.

He knows Ibe sure as hell won't agree with that. But he doesn't want to think about that right now.

"Leaving already?" Blanca tries to replicate what they had before. The teasing, the light touches, the quick glances, it was unprofessional for two highly skilled assassins but it was everything for two men in love. He smiles a little as he looks at Ibe, who's doing everything he can to not look down.

"At least put on some pants." Ibe mutters, avoiding the question. "I can't be here."

"Why not?" Blanca's in no hurry to move.

"Because  _ you _ made your choice about us a long time ago." Ibe sneers, tearing his gaze away to sling his bag over his shoulder. "You wanted something quick, I gave it, and now I'm going to pretend you aren't here because you have a job to do."

"And what if I'm not here because of a job?" Blanca asks, even though it was true. "What if I wanted to look for you?"

"Then you should've done that years ago. I, at least, still have a job to do." Ibe answers. He starts walking away but Blanca wraps his arms around him, effectively keeping him close.

"Let go." Ibe sighs, just as tired as Blanca. If anything, he'd benefit from more sleep but if he's going to be stubborn then Blanca can do the same.

"Come back to bed." Blanca whispers. If he was a man with less reputation, he'd beg. "Stay. Just for a little while."

For a moment Blanca thinks he's won, but Ibe moves away, leaving him alone. "You've already made your choice." Ibe reminds him again. "Don't bother looking for me."

"I've never stopped thinking of you. You were always in the back of my mind." Blanca mentions, and for a moment, thinks maybe he isn't so above begging after all. Ibe stops again, turning around to glare at him. That glare could scare anyone that came into contact with him, but it could never scare Blanca.

"Goodbye." Ibe says, and he leaves the room. Blanca stares at the closed door and sighs. He's only made his job harder by doing this. But still, after not seeing him for so long…

Leave it to Ibe to break down every defense Blanca puts up for himself, even when he doesn't mean to. Blanca takes a deep breath as he feels the sun begin to rise and shine on his back. Maybe one day he'll get to wake up and see what he'd look like when the sun shines down on him.


End file.
